A Wired Love Story
by War King
Summary: A old story about my Oc's Max and Sam as they get there selfs in a big mass and can Sam tall how she fells about Max?


"Will we made it"

"**Yap and it took us only FIVE DAME DAYS TO GET HERE!"**

"I'M THE ONE WITH THE LANGS HERE WHAT'S YOUR PROMPLM?"

Max and Deadlock were at it aging for- what now I thick the 7th time now? That was all ways Max's lucky number, so he says. I been with the U.W.A.F (United Worlds Army Fore) and I have to say I seen things that would make other people go crazy. I guess that how I get the job so easily, because I'm crazy my self for gust being in this War or what ever you call it.

The Name is Sam, Sam S Western. But my agent name is Frost Bit for my ice powers. I come from a another realty, will all of the agents of U.W.A.F. Me and Max here or he is batter know as War Zone are form two different realty's.

I grow up in a realty that the world grommet's made bio-soldiers for there little and world war's. In tall we fought for are right to live like people in stand of weapons they gust could throw way one day. But the world hat us and the grommet's try to kill us but we stared the last world war and turn every thing to ash.

I cant remember how it all what down or who for that matter who win the war. I thick I might be the last of them for I found my self in ruin house and for three long three's I was alone. But was in tall the U.W.A.F boy's found me and give me this job I get now, and win I meet Max.

Max known's what is like be seen only as a monster for he was born with gray skinned. He don't tack mach about were he grow up, but what I hared he grow up a poor life and I get why he don't what to tack about it.

Throw the many years we be with one another I grow a likening to Max, and I wont say this to hem or aver one else for that matter, I fall in love with hem. I don't know how it happen, it dint stared over night or any thing like that, it gust happen. I fallen for a comic book rider, will was one's. Who's has god like powers that come form his right arm, that I maid you is a real pin in the ass.

And that be Deadlock, Max's right arm. You see Max lost his right arm a long time ago with his girlfriend at that time, May, get in car crash and they had to cut off his arm to save his life form bleeding to death. So after that he lost he's job at marvel comics for you cant do comics with one arm you know. Any way soon after that he meet Deadlock and for some reason Deadlock became Max's new arm.

I don't know mach about Deadlock's past other thinned that thing has been in many hands. Both good and evil I guess you could say. But Deadlock can tack to you thoughts and you cant shut hem up, he makes some of the worst and most dirty jokes about me, ME and only me. Some one told me one's that was because he like he or some thing like that. Gust my luck I fall for one guy and his arm is some one else, a toll ass hole.

We were sent to this swamp to get find or kill a runway prisoner form World 3.56 and a high lave one at that. But win we found hem- will lust gust say that he gut a lot of friends and it dint end too will. So here were at a run down out post hoping for some one back at HQ to send help. But that was five days ago and things are starting to look for the worse for us. God I hat swamp's.

"Hay Sam you coming or what?" Max ask as he was in the door way.

"I coming, I coming" I aster hem.

One's in side we sent up camp for the night and for one's I don't have to sleep in the dame ruin aging. As the sun what down we sent by the camp fire telling story's.

"Ok there I was looking at the face of one of the most hatred's to kill zombie you will ever meet " he stared.

"Who, Who?" I ask I stared to get in the story.

"**A Zombie Fox Macleod"**

"Oh what for real? Dame how that happen?"

"The hell I know I gust came to do my job and with one good shot with my-"

"**Our**"

"Boom stick I thought I could do that but…."

"But what?"

"He some how gut up and it took 55 more shot's to kill the son of bitch, and he was the hatred's zombie we ever head to kill I tall you and that is a lot of them, I tall you"

The Hours pass we were sleep in are high tech sleeping bags. Deadlock was out side (Doing what only god will know) as I head a hared time trying to go to sleep. I turn I see Max in his red sleeping bag, he look so peace full. I what to tall Max how I feel for hem but did he have the same feeling for me? Or will he find it wired since I'm what you call a furry for my look's. I know his older thinned me by 5 years but I all ways have some thing for older men. I gust could not help it, there we were in that room with no one else to bug us.

So I tuck a change's and I walk slowly to hem. Lucky for me he is human win Deadlock is not his arm, so he dint have super hearing or any thing. I led there next to hem and he dint notice me. I gust look hem in the face and stared to thick of many things that could happen if I wake hem up. But I slowly movie in and I give kiss on his libels and it felt good. Thinned I tuck a long loving kiss and that wok hem up.

"May? No what…Sam?" He ask as he look at me with throws dark brown eye's of his.


End file.
